


You Don't Stink

by celticheart72



Series: Twinkles and War Machine [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Rhodey is turned on by something his girlfriend, Pax, does leading them to sex on their kitchen island.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Twinkles and War Machine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	You Don't Stink

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: essentially all smut

Paxton sighed and rolled her neck and shoulders, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as she walked into the quarters she shared with James. Nat didn’t pull her punches, and Pax was going to be sore for days. A hot shower was what she needed. That and James’ strong hands.

He was meeting with Tony and Steve, which probably gave her enough time to soak in the tub before their mission briefing in an hour.

Her sneakers were left next to the front door as she slid her thumbs into the sides of her yoga pants to push them down her hips. A tingle in her calf made her pause and head back to the kitchenette to pour a glass of electrolyte water. Even when not in use, her powers sucked the electrolytes out of her body, and if she didn’t constantly replace them, she suffered from nausea and cramps in her major muscles.

Half the glass was gone by the time James walked into the room. The light blue of the polo shirt he wore was one of her favorite colors on him, and she hid her longing sigh with a noisy gulp of water. Damn him if he didn’t do that on purpose, she thought to herself and tried to shift her stance to press her thighs together discreetly.

“Tony needs you to work with him on the arc reactor tech tomorrow.” His eyebrows bunched as he watched her swallow and set her glass down.

“Okay.” Her eyes followed him around the island. “He thinks my powers can improve the larger reactors. Maybe extend the time they run.”

“Yeah, he said that.” He nodded as he came to stand in front of her, one hand on the island. His eyes suddenly dropped to her hips, where she’d pushed her yoga pants earlier. The waistband sat right at the apex of her thighs. “Why is this turning me on?”

Looking down to where his eyes were focused, she smirked at him. “Because you’re into sweaty stinky women?”

“I’m only into one sweaty woman.” One eyebrow lifted, and he reached for her hips. “And she doesn’t stink.” 

Pax let James pull her into him and pin her against the island. The intensity of his gaze made her heart race in her chest, and she sucked in a gasp when his fingers traced along the top of her pants. “James, I stink…”

“Mmmmm…” His nose dipped into the bend of her neck, and he took a deep breath. “...No. You  _ don’t _ .”

His tongue traced the sensitive spot there, the one that made her shiver, and she groaned. “Stop it. I really need to shower.”

She felt him smile against her skin as his hands moved around to the small of her back and started to push her pants down further so he could cup her ass. His teeth bit the flesh under her ear, and he growled, “After.”

“You really are turned on by smelly women.” She giggled when her pants were pushed further still, and he pressed her into the counter.

He tilted his head back to look at her while his hands worked her sports bra up over her breasts. She lifted her arms to let him pull it off, and he tossed it to the floor. “You smell like lavender. Even when you think you stink, you always smell like lavender.”

“Is that so?” Pax sucked in a breath and bit her bottom lip when one of his hands cupped her breast, his thumb passing over the nipple.

“Mmmhmm,” he was focused on the flesh in his hand, and hadn’t noticed hers making their way to his zipper. His eyes squeezed shut when she finally got his pants open and her hand around his hard cock. “Jesus, woman. You’re going to be the death of me.”

She giggled. “Colonel James Rhodes. Killed by girl stink.”

When her hand slid further down and cupped his balls, he opened an eye. “More like, death by evil woman with magic hands.”

Tilting her head, she pretended to consider that. “It would make an interesting inscription on your headstone. Here lies James Rhodes. He died when his smelly girlfriend touched his penis.”

“Oh, now you think you’re funny?” His tone was laced with amusement as he shifted his position, quickly grabbing her hips, and lifted her onto the island in front of him.

“Mmmm, it is humorous.” She murmured against his mouth while he fought with her yoga pants. He finally managed to pull them off one of her legs, and when he started to work them down the other, she shook her head and spread her knees. “Forget them.”

He moved in between her thighs, her hand still fondling his balls and stroking his cock while he sought out her wet heat. His fingers gently probed her lips, testing her readiness for him. “Jesus, you’re soaked.”

“Well, stop wearing that color blue, and I wouldn’t have a flood in my panties.”

That prompted a self-satisfied smirk from him. “Now, I’m going to have to go shopping.”

“I’ll come with you,” she squeaked when he slid into her and paused to let her adjust. “I may need to find some new perfume.”

“New perfume? Why? I like the lavender.” His hands pulled her closer to him, leaving her little leverage on the counter.

Her fingers pushed through his close-cropped hair and held his head in place so she could kiss him. Their tongues tangling as they both gasped and groaned with each movement of their hips. “I…might need to f- find…some- ah, something stinky.”

James snorted and pulled her hard into his hips, eliciting a loud moan from Pax that obviously caught her by surprise. She whimpered into his ear and went limp as she started to shake. Both knew her orgasm would build, and he alternated snapping his hips with long, languid strokes.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, and she buried her face into his neck when her body let loose. It felt like a million butterflies all fluttering around at once before they rushed her core and exploded through the rest of her body. She threw her head back as she moaned his name, hers not far behind in a strangled shout when his climax hit like the sudden force of a wave crashing onto the beach.

They stayed pressed tightly together, heads resting against each other for several long moments while they respectively caught their breath.

Finally, James lifted his head, bringing his hands up to cup Pax’s cheeks. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the space between her brows, right above her nose, then leaned his forehead on hers. “Don’t you dare change your perfume.”

Pax started to giggle, the fits of laughter shaking her entire body and giving his ideas. Finally, when she just couldn’t stave them off, he lifted her up and walked back to the bathroom with her still wrapped around him.

She pressed the back of her hand over her mouth as he turned on the cold water. “Wh- what are you doing?”

“We have a mission briefing in half an hour. We’re never going to make it if you keep giggling like that.” He stepped under the cold water, still almost fully clothed, while Pax screeched at the top of her lungs. “You said you needed a shower.”


End file.
